Marvel Cinematic Universe
Phases Phase 1 1.Iron Man - released Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Son of legendary inventor and weapons contractor Howard Stark. When Tony Stark is assigned to give a weapons presentation to an Iraqi unit led by Lt. Col. James Rhodes, he's given a ride on enemy lines. That ride ends badly when Stark's Humvee that he's riding in is attacked by enemy combatants. He survives - barely - with a chest full of shrapnel and a car battery attached to his heart. In order to survive he comes up with a way to miniaturize the battery and figures out that the battery can power something else. Thus Iron Man is born. He uses the primitive device to escape from the cave in Iraq. Once back home, he then begins work on perfecting the Iron Man suit. But the man who was put in charge of Stark Industries has plans of his own to take over Tony's technology for other matters. 2.The Incredible Hulk - released Bruce Banner, a scientist on the run from the U.S. Government, must find a cure for the monster he emerges whenever he loses his temper. However, Banner then must fight a soldier whom unleashes himself as a threat stronger than him. 3'.Iron Man 2 - released' With the world now aware of his identity as Iron Man, Tony Stark must contend with both his declining health and a vengeful mad man with ties to his father's legacy. 4.Thor - released The powerful but arrogant god Thor is cast out of Asgard to live amongst humans in Midgard (Earth), where he soon becomes one of their finest defenders. 5.Captain America: The First Avenger - released Steve Rogers, a rejected military soldier transforms into Captain America after taking a dose of a "Super-Soldier serum". But being Captain America comes at a price as he attempts to take down a war monger and a terrorist organization. 6.The Avengers - released When the Asgardian Loki is sent to Earth by the evil Warlord Thanos to enslave it, Earth's mightiest heroes reunite together to stop Loki from managing his evil plans from conquering humanity and dominate it with the help of an Infinity Stone, a powerful wielding mind controlling weapon and an unstoppable alien army. Phase 2 7.Iron Man 3 - released A powerful treat known as the Mandarin emerges to cause serious destruction around the world. Tony Stark alongside his friend Rhodes must face this powerful villain from torning up the world and eliminating Him and Rhodes. 8.Thor 2: The Dark World - released 9.Captain America : The Winter Soldier - released 10.Guardians of the Galaxy - released 11.Avengers: Age of Ultron - released 12.Ant Man - released fas'e 3' Captain America : Civil War - May 2016 X-Men: Apocalypse - May 2016 Doctor Strange - Nov 2016 Guardians of the Galaxy 2 - May 2017 spider man homecoming (Marvel / Sony) cameo iron man, villains: the scarab, the scorpion,(cameo kingpin) and vuitre (jul 2017) venom vs Carnage (agos 2017 aprox) (Sony / Marvel) gwen spider (sep 2017 aprox ) (Sony / Marvel) Thor : Ragnarok/ origen planet hulk - nov 2017 six claims (abr 2018) (Sony / Marvel) The Avengers : Thanos rising -starring new avengers iron man, adam villains warlock / magus, the Skrulls, the Kree and Thanos) - (May 2018) Ant-Man y the Wasp (jul 2018) Black Panther (oct 2018) carol danvers : Mrs Marvel ( mar. 2019) The Avengers : infinity war - the avengers starring Captain America villains :( loky, ultron, magus, the leader, abomination, red hulk, red Hulka, the Kree, the Skrulls, Super-Skrull, red skull, malekit, crossbones, zemo baron,and Thanos) (may 2019) (The two groups will join at the end) Inhumans - (July 2019) Special Crossover: Ultimate Avengers (mrs. Marvel and Spider-Man leaders) - (Agost 2018) Avengers vs x men: Galactus (Marvel / fox) (may 2020) Phase 4 marvel: fechas aproximadas Fantastic Four and x men united (Fox / Marvel) - (2018) Thunderbolts (jun 2019) dr. strange 2 (2019) inhumanos (2019) Heroes for Hire - October 12 (2019) deadpool 2 : deadpool and mr. cable (2019) Black Widow (mar 2020 aprox.) hawkeye (abr 2020 aprox.) capitan america : sociedad serpiente (may 2020) X-Men reboot parte 1 ( may 2020 aprox.) (fox/ marvel) iron man 4 ( jun 2020) the sentry v thor (jul 2020) Spider Man homecoming 2 : "new avenger" (Sony / marvel cameo de deadpool y daredevil, possible villains kingpin, Green Goblin norman (mutated), octopus(mutated), electro, rhino (mutated) ( jul 2020) daredevil reboot (marvel) (posible 2020) villano kingpin Namor the Sub-Mariner -(August 2020) vision (posible 2020) Guardians of the Galaxy 3 (nov 2020) steve roger : capitan hidra (posible 2021) The Hulk: Planet Hulk (Marvel / universal) (may 2021) antman, wasp and giant man (jun 2021) Fantastic Four reboot Part 1: possible villain: Super Skrull and Skrulls (Fox / Marvel) ( possible 2021) black panther 2 (2021) The God Squad - September (2021) she hulk (abr 2022 aprox.) villana : red hulka The Punisher - (abr 2022) daredevil 2 (posible 2022) nova (2022) X-Men reboot parte 2 (May 2022 aprox) (fox/marvel) the new Avengers (iron man prequel/ capitan america prequel): secret invasion (villain Kang the Conqueror) (May 2022) deadpool : origenes x men (marvel/fox) (posible 2022) bruja escarlata y mercurio : origenes x men (marvel/fox) (posible 2022) The West Coast Avengers - (agost 2022) dr. extraño 3 (oct 2022) the illuminati - (Abr 2023) spider man homecoming 3 "rise of kraven" (sony/marvel) ( jul 2023 aprox.) possible villains: kraven,mistery, venom, carnage goblin yellow harry.sandman and lizard. bucky barnes: The Winter Soldier the movie - (Nov 2023 aprox.) The hulk : world war hulks (Marvel / universal) ( may 2024) she hulk 2 (jun 2024 aprox. ) villana : ? guardians of infinity (may 2024) black panther 3 (jul 2024) daredevil 3 (marvel) (posible 2024) Nick Fury : Secret Warriors - (jun 2024 aprox.) hank Pym : Ant-Man villain Ultron 1 ( sep 2024 aprox.) fantastic four and annihilus villains: Doom/ Annihilus (Fox / Marvel) (oct 2024 aprox.) falcon el halcón (oct 2024) The Sentry - (Oct 2024) may 2024 = swordsman moon knight black knight jessica drew: spider woman jun 2024 = tigra fire star medussa the dark avengers (abr. 2025) the totally awesome hulk (posible 2025) Betty Ross : red hulka (abr 2025 aprox.) a force (may 2025 aprox.) x men reboot parte 3 (abr 2025) (fox /marvel) the new Avengers: thanos infinity (posible may 2025) hank pym : giant man (possible may 2027 ) the hulk y los agentes de SMASH (real version) (possible may 2027) guardians of infinity 2 (abr. 2027) los thunderbolts 3 (abr. 2027 aprox.) spider man : web warriors (jul 2027) fantastic four and galactus (final with crossover with x men) villains: Annihilus, doom the kree Silver Surfer and Galactus (Fox / Marvel)( jul 2027 aprox.) miles morales: black spider man avenger ( jul 2027 aprox.) Nick Fury and the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. the movie - (agos. 2027 aprox.) venom (agos. 2027aprox.) she hulk 3 (oct. 2027 aprox.) villana : ? the new avengers : Secrets Wars (crossover new avengers/ the new avengers) (villains: krovac, Thanos and Galactus) ( may 2028) possible Phase 5 marvel (2030-2038) fechas aproximadas captain america and iron man avengers united ( may 2030) hank pym antman and janet wasp (may 2030) falcon and antman (scott lang) avengers united (jun 2030) winter solder and black panter avengers united (sep 2030) hulk and thor avengers united (oct 2030) the hulk indestructible (posible abr 2031) villains: the leader and red hulk hope van dane : the Wasp the movie - (Abril 2031) iron man : el invensible (may 2031) Villains: titianium man, sentinel and demolishing Captain Britain - Sep 2031 she hulk vs Red Hulka (posible oct 2031) budapest: Hawkeye and Black Widow (possible oct 2031) captain america "renaissance" villains: bratoc and Baron Zemo (abr 2032) the avengers united (shield would be over) (may 2032) potential villains: Kang the Conqueror, Thanos, collector and ultron 1 de hank Pym invensible iron man 2 (jun 2032 aprox.) villains Iron Monger, whiplash, mandarin and raiders thor "God of Thunder" (posible jun 2032) Villains: kurse, loky red hulk ( posible jul 2032) viilan : abominacion Moon Knight reboot - Jul 2032 the winter solder the movie ( may 2033 aprox) capitan britain 2 (sep 2033 posible) hulk indestructible (indestructible sequel to the Hulk) (agos 2033 posible) Villains: (david banner) devilhulk and zzax Captain America and Falcon (abr 2035) Villains: Winter Soldier, Baron von struker robots and super soldiers hydra the avengers United 2 (sequel of possible connections of 2030) (may 2035) Villains: Baron von struker, living, super Adaptoid and last laser. the invincible iron man 3: "civil war II Part 1" group iron man vs group mrs marvel/spiderman villains : mandarin and last ( jun 2035 posible) capitan britain 3 (sep 2035 posible) thor god of thunder 2 (nov 2035 posible) Villains: loky, hela, ares, executor. captain america : reborn "civil war II Part 2" group captain america vs group iron man and vs group mrs. marvel/spiderman villains: super Adaptoid, red skull and crossbones (may 2036) thor : god of thunder 3 (nov 2037) Villains: (carl cree) absorvente man, Surtur, Amora and malekit the incredible hulk (indestructible hulk sequel) (mar 2038) thor cameo,Villains: (carl cree) absorvente man, abomminacion and Kluh the impossible man. the avengers united 3 = (captain america group) vs new avengers (group ironman and mrs. marvel ) (It would also sequel to the avengers united) villains: loky, ultimte ultron iron man, zodiac, naferia count, el conquistador kang, living laser, super Adaptoid, Thanos and black Caballero. (may 2038) Special Crossovers marvel - dc comics real action : Iron Man / Batman: Worlds Richest - July 19 2030 captain america / superman world more richest - 2030 DC Marvel Alliance - December 27, 2030 Marvel Zombies - October 31, 2031 Marvel Universe - May July 2032 Special Crossovers: Marvel vs DC justicie Alliance Real Action- Jul 2032 Marvel Vs Capcom Real Action- dic 2032 DC vs Marvel: The Avengers League actual action May 2033